


New Years Resolutions

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	New Years Resolutions

“Mabel’s turn!”

A cacophony of laughter followed as the entire family turned their attention towards the youthful teen. It was good-natured, carrying the same light-hearted tone as the laughter that had preceded every other member of the family’s New Years resolutions. Mabel cocked her head with a bright, warm smile, more than ready than to tell the others. She was nervous, yes, but she'd picked her words carefully.

“I, Mabel Pines,” she exclaimed, leaping to the center of their family’s circle and giving a twirl, “declare that in 2018 I will do the following:” She pretended to put on glasses and unravel a scroll in front of her. “Number 1, make fun of Dipper’s lists!”

The whole family laughed and she caught her brother’s eye. He gave her a wry smile, then rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to say anything, which disappointed her since her next joke would've been about him interrupting a precious list. Still, she had her follow-up worked out regardless of how he reacted.

“Number 2, to give him a smooch every time he doesn't take the bait!” Mabel walked over and pecked his cheek. A combined “d’aw” surrounded them as their family cooed at the cute act. 

Mabel returned to the center and continued with the recitation of her resolutions, but she made sure to shoot Dipper a grin every once in a while. She'd expected him to fret over her peck, but instead he'd smiled in that soft, subtle, understanding manner she'd ever-so-recently come to appreciate in a different way. It was an elating reminder of things, really the best way to welcome the new year she could have asked for.

She did kind of wonder if anyone else noticed the fact she didn't have a resolution to “find love” for the first time ever this year.


End file.
